


Letters from a Liar

by bluekatt24



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekatt24/pseuds/bluekatt24
Summary: A few months back my members and I started receiving letters from an American fan. Now these letters aren't your usual "I love you oppa! I will always support you" letters...and well they weren't exactly "strange" letters either. Instead it was more like a diary. This girl believes we don't read her letters so she's taking the opportunity to write things down and send them to someone, to make herself feel better.She doesn't know we all read her letters.A/N: This story is based on a true story (emphasize on based, aka there will be exaggerations here and there. The story is just based generally on a situation someone has actually done.) In this story DBSK is still 5.





	1. First Letter

 

**Chapter One: First Letter**

The boys and I finally got back to our dorm and groaned as we stripped out of our suits and took turns to shower. Once we finished we made some ramen and ate it deliciously as we watched TV. The door to our dorm opened and in came our manager, in his hands he held a box filled with letters and presents from fans. "Here you guys go, don't stay up too late going through them, you guys have schedules early tomorrow," He said as he dropped the box in front of us and headed into the kitchen. Yunho sat in front of the box and opened it, pulling the letters first and and organized them, separating them by who the letters were specifically written too and then handed them to us. There were three letters with no specific names written on them so we decided to open those up first. 

The first two letters were pretty normal letters. Just the usual "Oppa I love you! One day I want to marry you!" It was cute. 

Then the third one Yunho furrowed his brows and handed it to me, "Yoochun-ah this one is in English, can you read it and translate it to us?" I nodded and took the letter and read it.

 

 

> _Dear DBSK,_
> 
> _Well more like dear paper. I don't expect you guys to be reading this since I'm assuming you guys receive thousands of letters. You will probably either throw this out or forget about it completely._
> 
> _Well I guess that's a good thing actually. I don't know why I'm writing all of this to you but I guess I just needed a way to get things off my mind...to keep myself sane and in touch with reality. Alright well here goes._
> 
> _I've destroyed myself, mentally and socially. All because I wanted attention, all because I wanted friends. All because I didn't want to be the boring one out of my friends. Who would want to talk to a girl who's a lock in and all she does is play video games, surf the internet, and obsesses over KPOP and K-drama's? Unfortunately, here you get judged for that and you get labeled as the weird kid._
> 
> _It all started when my parents and I had to move to a new state for my fathers job. I never had problems making friends before but when I moved here it was a little hard. I'm a quiet and shy girl so I didn't know how to make new friends or approach others when I entered this new middle school. I found it hard to do. So most of my time was spent at home and on the computer. I played games and watched videos and joined this site where you can chat online with others and play games, make your own avatar and so on. Through this site I was able to get into anime, just a little bit though. I would watch some of the anime this site would put up and they were alright, I enjoyed them._
> 
> _After a while I was able to make friends with a small groups of people who also liked anime. I also made "friends" with a few of the school cheerleaders and jocks. they were alright but I didn't really like them, I only hung out with them to waste some time between classes. Because of them I'd make up having boyfriends. I didn't have to but I was always teased and they always looked down on me and asked me if I had a boyfriend just so they could make fun of me for not having one. So I lied saying I had a boyfriend that went to a private school, no big deal, no one really cared and they most likely didn't believe me._
> 
> _I later made a myspace to be "cool" you know the usual middle school stuff, and I decided to put a picture from an anime and the picture was a anime girl wearing something provocative and had a gun strapped to her leg. Her clothes were almost like a bikini in all honesty. A few days later I found out there's a rumor going around saying I'm a lesbian. I was upset about it. I found out who it was but another girl who I thought was my friend was also spreading rumors about me and I was angry. The next year I was in 8th grade, that's when I got into KPOP, I found a lot of the boys cute and started to make up lies using their photos saying "hey look at my hot friend he has a crush on me" or "This is my boyfriend he asked me out in the summer" and so on._
> 
> _Ah- I'm sorry this became a bit long...I guess I'll end this letter here, I'm tired and my father is going to the post office tomorrow so I want to send this with him. I just hope my dad doesn't decide to open this and read it...he doesn't know about all this._
> 
> _Sincerly, A_
> 
> _(don't wanna use my name since it doesn't matter)_
> 
>  

Wow. That was different. We never expected to receive this kind of letter. It was...interesting. Honestly we were all curious about the rest of her story. 

We waited for her next letter...if there was going to be another one. Since then every time we got letters we would open them all to find her letter again. A few weeks later, Yunho came running up to me and slapped a letter to my chest, I looked up at him and blinked. He looked at me and his breathing was a bit heavy. 

"Read it..." He said "It's from her I think- it's in English"


	2. Second Letter

I took a deep breath as I pulled out a sheet of paper and grabbed a pen. I don't know why I was doing this or why I was even sending this to DBSK. It's not like they'll care. But I guess that's exactly why I'm doing this. I need to let it all out. I need to talk about it to someone but I don't have anyone to talk about it to...and this does make me feel a bit better. When I sent the first letter I felt a some weight being lifted off my shoulders. 

I took another deep breath and released it before I put my pen down against the paper and began writing.

 

> _Dear DBSK or no one in particular,_
> 
> _Hmm...where did I finish in the last letter? I think I left off saying how I made up stories about my love life. Well I guess that's where I will continue from._
> 
> _The group at the time that I used was FT Island. When I first knew about them they weren't really as popular as they are now so that's why I used them. I said that I have a group of guy friends who have their own little band and such and how I had a crush on Minhwan...I chose him because I thought he was the cutest and is only two years older than I._
> 
> _At first one of my friends was a bit suspicious saying "They kind of look like a band" I know she meant a band as in a debuted band already under a company. But of course I responded with "They are a band, like I said they have their own little band and write music," This lie about my life with these five boys continued for a few months though I didn't speak about it all the time though. Eventually I started liking Hongki more and lied about dating him and that Minhyuk later on told me he liked me too and all that love triangle bull-shit...excuse my language._
> 
> _Anyways later on to make the lie more convincing I said Hongki and Seunghyun came to pick me up, they were waiting on the street across from the school and told her she should come with me. So we crossed the street together and I pretend I had a phone call with them as we arrived to the other side of the street and I told her they said their car broke down on their way there. We didn't live too far from the school so we walked home together._
> 
> _Later on the lies piled up but I was able to keep in track with my stories. I later also used DBSK. Though I didn't use you guys as a big part of my life. I've lived in different states, such as Indiana, Virginia, Michigan, and now Florida._
> 
> _Since Virginia was one of the states and DBSK is pretty popular and won't be easy to lie about I decided to make a lie based on the facts I do know about you guys. I knew Yoochun used to live in Virginia as well, so I told my friends "Hey there's this KPOP group I've been into lately and one of the members just seems so familiar." And to be honest I did for some reason think Yoochun looked familiar, anyway, the next day I told my friends "I found out who he is! It turns out I knew him from back when I was in elementary school, back when I lived in Virginia, but I don't remember much about him. I didn't even know he was Korean." I lied, clearly._
> 
> _I lied about my entire life to almost everyone I knew. Even when I entered High School._
> 
> _High School was...a bit different. Though my lies were less from before though on the internet it my lies were the same, maybe even more._
> 
> _I even made fake facebook accounts using a fake name and using ullzzang photos saying it was me. It was funny though._
> 
> _Compared to my real facebook...and life, I made a lot more friends, both boys and girls, a lot more people spoke to me and added me. The only thing I didn't fake on these fake accounts was my personality. It made me realize no matter what people always befriend and go after those who look good, beautiful, cute, or sexy._
> 
> _I never had any real friends in my life, to this day._
> 
> _I...something happened in when I was a freshman in high school. But I don't think I'm quite ready to talk about that right now. Maybe next time?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Sincerly, A_
> 
>  
> 
>  

I sighed and folded the paper, putting it into an envelope and sticking the stamps onto it before heading outside and putting it in the mail box for the mail man to take. I went back inside and headed to the bathroom and stripped out of my clothes before entering the shower.

I hope that DBSK won't read my letters, it's embarrassing and disgusting that I would lie like that. 

 

But at the same time, deep inside, I secretly hoped that they would. 


	3. Third Letter

A's last letter was a bit shocking to us. We never thought anyone actually did these things. Of course growing up we would hear stories about people who lie about everything that their whole life would be a lie. But we never thought there were people out there who would really do that. I always thought these stories were told to teach us not to lie. 

"Hyung, we got another letter from her," Changmin said as we walked to our van. "Give me it" I replied as we entered and sat down. Changmin handed me the letter and I started reading to the members. 

 

> _Dear DBSK,_
> 
> _A lot of things happened in my freshmen year of high school. Especially starting around the middle of the school year. I got into writing fan-fictions and reading them around the same year. I would write stories on a blog site called "LiveJournal" the most. There I met a girl from Canada and we added each other on messenger and talked. I made three friends on there actually. Two of them I've talked to the most. The one that was in the states I was pretty close with. Although I was most honest with her I did tell her lies and make up stories as well. They were never anything too big either- I think. It was just simple lies using ullzzang faces saying "this is a new guy at my school" and "we're dating now" and say this and that happened. But the Canadian girl- well it was really crazy the lies were endless, not just from me though. But let me just add in I used to be slow and quite gullible, and I think I still kind of am a bit slow and just a tad bit gullible. The lies she told me, I was actually somewhat convinced they were true to a certain extent. Some things I could tell were lies but at the same just in case I tried not to think of them as lies because they were things that are pretty traumatic and not easy to tell people about, so I would give her the benefit of the doubt for those things._
> 
> _I won't go into too much detail because honestly some of the lies were so just so damn stupid that I forgot half of the things I said._
> 
> _My lie involved 3 or 4 guys, saying they were my friends. Of course again I lied saying one of them became my boyfriend. I looked up a random pic of a group of teenage boys, I didn't know they were from 1TYM though- which she happened to be a fan of, but the pic was old and wasn't everywhere but she did comment that he looked like Teddy so I said "Yea he does" I don't know if she believed me or not, it might have been half half._
> 
> _She also lied about these guys she knew and gave me a picture of a guy she was like "my friend looks like this Japanese guy" and saying that he's camera shy so he she doesn't have any pictures of him. We had a video call one time and she tried to make it seem real that he was there._
> 
> _She was pulling on a tie "trying" to get the guy in front of the camera but I could tell she had tied the tie to something. But that's not important. Our conversations were mostly made up stories and a series of lies. We said "this friend of mine is from a gang" and all that bullshit. We created dramatic scenes. And even pretended to be our friends and talked to each other pretending to be them._
> 
> _Though of course in the series of lie I guess I somewhat believed some of her stories. I'm not sure if she had made this story up or not, I kind of had a feeling she was lying, but again I can't really say it's a lie. She said when she was younger, if I remember correctly, that was forced to give her uncle a blow job or something of the sort of sexual harassment and molestation._
> 
> _I also made up lies saying when I was in middle school I got beat up by people who hated my friend and he later helped me. I don't remember. It was a bunch of bull-_
> 
> _Though I learned the tough way, that lying can really hurt someone._
> 
> _One day she announces to me that her friend died in a car accident. I thought it was real. I honestly did start crying. I was shocked._
> 
> _If you're going to lie...NEVER lie about death or illness, never. But again I didn't really learn from that situation. Because I myself at one point made a fake account as a guy to convince people of my "friends" and took I too far._
> 
> _But that's a separate story from this one._
> 
> _Basically at one point I knew she lied about her friend who died in an accident when she out of no where talked about how someone put white roses (i think it was roses) in her locker and only one person knew that she liked white roses and then later on she's like "I think he's still alive-" and I was like, are you fucking serious? You made me cry over an imaginary friend._
> 
> _I wanted to end these series of lies, for two reasons, one I didn't really want to talk to her anymore and two because I was tired of making things up. So I spoke to her as one of my fake friends saying I tried to kill myself (I don't remember what I said) and that I didn't die but I damaged my head so bad I lost some of my memories and then slowly cut contact with her and I don't remember what happened later. Only because it does not matter._
> 
> _Ugh I went on too long. I don't feel like writing anymore, I'll end this here. If you're reading this, thank you for reading...listening? And I hope you don't think I'm too messed up. Also sorry for cursing, heh._
> 
> _Sincerely, A_
> 
>  
> 
>  

I shook my head. Damn. Why would anyone lie like that? Especially about death. That's very messed up. And the fact that there were other people who lied like this, I guess it must be pretty common that people lied so much.

Lies are never okay. White lies may be "okay" depending on the situation, like saying "I'm fine" when you're not.

But taking lies this far is too much.  


	4. Fourth Letter

Sending these letters and writing everything has been helping me a lot. I was glad I decided to do this. But at the time I was scared, if DBSK were reading this then they must be disgusted with me. But I've gone to far to stop now. It didn't matter if they read it or not not like I would ever meet them in the first place. 

I pulled out a new sheet of paper and began writing, though I hesitated...this time I was going to talk about the part of me that did something fucked up. 

 

 

> _Dear DBSK,_
> 
> _If you're reading this, I completely understand if you are disgusted with me. You have every right to. Even I'm disgusted with myself. But I will keep writing. I can't keep this secret in any longer._
> 
> _Remember how I said I didn't learn my lesson right away? Well here's what happened._
> 
> _I had met this really sweet person in 8th grade who was into Big Bang, she was really popular and she was very kind to everyone I wished I could be like her. We still talked sometimes on facebook. But she also talked to the fake people I made. I made two facebooks for them. One with the name of Hiro who was supposed to be Japanese and one with name Junggi who was Korean. I said how I've known them for a long time and Hiro and Junggi were best friends I had met them when I moved to that city. I said Hiro and I were a thing and she got close to my Junggi I think she eventually grew a crush for him and I played along. I basically played with her feelings, pathetic right? I don't know why I continued with my lies like that. I guess I enjoyed the friends I made through my fantasies._
> 
> _Eventually my friend and my "Junggi" became a "thing" and I hung out with her once and said he dropped me off but he chickened out at last minute and decided he didn't want to go in to meet her. Eventually I was going to get caught so I had to make up a lie saying Junggi actually had a terminal illness and he didn't have much longer so he went back to South Korea to see his family before passing away. So that she wouldn't look for him if she ever decided to go to South Korea I said his family is going to spread his ashes in the river._
> 
> _Of course she was upset, she printed out his photo and framed it and put it into her room. God I felt like an asshole. What was wrong with me? I never had the guts to tell her the truth I was scared. Even to this day I want to tell her she deserves the truth but fuck it's hard._
> 
>  
> 
> _Eventually around the beginning of my second semester things were a bit better. I gave up making fake accounts and made up shit less and just talked about my love for KPOP normally. Though occasionally I would still lie about boyfriends and what not. Later on I went to a talent show with my friend, it was quite boring. But then I saw these two guys on stage, one of them was someone from my class and the other was a boy named Tristan, they were break dancing and I was in "love" with Tristan since he seemed so cool break dancing while blind folded. (Well he said he was halfway blindfolded) And they started doing a dance to Wonder Girls and I gasped I was like "I love" There were no other KPOP fans around me so I was excited._
> 
> _I looked up his name in the pamphlet and added him on facebook, I commented on one of his videos where he danced to Outsider "Is that outsider?!" is what I commented. That's when I got my first real crush that lasted about 5 months._
> 
> _But I'm tired for today. So bye-bye._
> 
> _Sincerely, A_

 

I breathed out and folded the paper, putting it into an envelope. I couldn't believe how much I was putting out there. It was easier than I thought really. 


End file.
